For customer convenience and to allow for efficient customization, printers are sometimes supplied with firmware that contains both active features and hibernated features. As used in this specification and the appended claims, a “hibernated feature” is a feature that does not function unless subsequently enabled utilizing an authorized code or key. In some circumstances, authorization of a hibernated feature occurs when a user enters a specific access code via a user interface. For example, a user may be asked to enter an access code or key via a printer touchpad, or via an interface for a connected computer such as a keyboard or mouse. In other circumstances, an apparatus that contains a code or key may be connected to the printer, the apparatus enabling the hibernated feature for so long as the apparatus is connected to the printer.